Goven the Saiyan Warrior REWRITING
by Magmaman101
Summary: A thousand years after the death of the original z fighters, a young boy in a corrupted civilization of saiyans will rise to be a hero, his name is Son Goven a direct descendant of Son Gohan. REWRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. Tournament Saga Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the dragon ball anime's or there characters

This story is being rewritten, I rewrote the base story a bit, I thoult it needed these changed I hope you like the new story, I plan on making it better then before!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

***Flashback start***

A blondish red haired boy woke up in his bed, it was in the middle of the night, he looked around and noticed the house he was in was on fire he started to get up, but he fell on his feet from coughing, he slowly made his way to the door when he noticed his parents they were on there knees, and blood going down there faces.

Needless to say it frightened the boy.

Hovering over them was a man with spikey hair laughing evily, Goven noticed him and tried to hide but the man saw him.

He walked over to the boy, he was planning on killing him but decided to let him live, that's when the boy found out his purpose, to defend the good and to defeat the evil. This was the start of the hero known as **Son Goven**

***Flashback end* **

OooooooooooooO


	2. Tournament Saga Chapter 2 Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the dragon ball anime's or there characters!

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Goven was walking down the street to the training grounds his new instructor was waiting there for the class, everyone was there but him.

It wasn't his thoult, he had that nightmare again about his parents.

He arrived there after some time and everyone was really annoyed at him, they were made to wait until he arrived.

"**Goven explain why your late right now! We expected you a half hour ago! We do not tolerate that!" **said Chief Dekne

"**Oh I am sorry chief, I had a bad night, I am really sorry" **Goven said a little tiredly

"**Its alright just try to come on time for now on you understand?" **said Chief Dekne

Goven nodded his head slowly clearly embarrassed everyone was staring at him.

"**Okay students sit down on your respected mats"** said Chief Dekne

Everyone one of them sat down, Goven sat in between a girl named Fena and a boy named Kyle, soon to be his bestfriends.

"**Hey you"** said Kyle while pointing at Goven. **"Me?"** asked Goven a little confused, **"Yes you!" **said Kyle

"**Well what do you want?"** Asked Goven **"I was wondering do you want to hang out with me and Fena later? Shes the girl sitting on the otherside of you"** said Kyle

"**Sure why not!"** said Goven excitedly, that he has finally got some friends, he has never had any true friends he was never accepted in the village.

**Oo **They continued on with training doing basic things** oO**

The three kids sat on a cliff overlooking a valley that the village was in

"**So Goven, how strong are you?"** asked Fena

"**Umm how about I just show you?"** said Goven excitedly

Goven punched the ground and cracks in every direction formed on the cliif as it shook

"**You didn't have to hit the cliif!" **screamed Fena

"**You clearly said how strong am I? so I clearly told you I was going to show you"** said Goven

Goven got up and walked over to a apple tree, but when he did he fell on his butt

Kyle and Fena starting laughing and Goven joined in, he picked up his apple and ate it in one bite, he was really happy this is the first time he had true friends it was great!

They all spent the afternoon together, when it was around 5pm they all decided that they should train for a bit, they all had custom weights that they got from the chief that allows you to increase the weight as much as you want but it is recommended not to increase it by much at once or you could be crushed.

"**Kyle whats your weight at? Mines at 639"** said Goven…. which Kyle responded by saying **"Mines at 543"**

**Oo **Five hours later Kyle and Goven started to spar **oO**

"**Oww!"** screamed kyle as Goven kicked him in the gut causing kyle to cough up blood, goven kicked kyle down to the ground but before he hit, he went under him and hit him upwards.

"**Okay! That's enough Goven"** screamed Kyle

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Yeah that was a little short, but I am trying to make it better then the first writing by rewriting it, tell me what you think! I am going to have the chapters go longer and longer as we go, of course they won't be too long, the max will be probably 10k words, but I hope you guys will like this rewrite!


	3. Tournament Saga Chapter 3 Preparations

Yes this might be a little early, but instead of starting off with a lot of training I am going to start off with a tournament, btw none of the characters that fight in the tournament have a power level over 10k yet, and just to let you all know Prince zen will be introduced again in the next saga

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"**Okay students, today begins the 6 months preparation for the annual tournament between the schools of the village, to see who takes the title of the best, in 6 months we will participate in the tournament, so from today on we will have intense training, I expect you all to atleast break 5k power, and the higher the power will mean when you are trying to graduate years from now it will be easier, so there for I expect you guys to have enough motivation to train" **said Chief Dekne

"**Okay!"** said all of the students almost in perfect sync.

"**Okay students, lets goover the daily routine,**

**In the morning I expect you to wake up at 6 am, eat, shower, then spend rest of your time to 10am doing morning training, then you come to class, we do whatever training I have for you that day, then once you get home wait to 6pm and train for 4 hours intense this time through." **Said Chief Dekne trying to catch his breath regretting saying most of that in one breath.

"**Yes chief! We understand we will follow this routine" **said the class again almost in perfect sync.

"**Good, I expect you all to be in groups of three, this will be your training group, theres exactly enough**

**People in this school to fit in 12 groups, so I expect you all to have 2 partners" **said Chief Dekne

***Groups***

**Number 1. Susen + jen + Kerry**

**Number 2. Louis + Kenny + ****Michiel**

**Number 3. Goven + Kyle + Fena**

**Number 4. ****Datura + Jagaimo + Kinomi**

**Number 5. Itami + Enma + Akira**

**Number 6. Chiyo + Daiki + Hideaki**

**Number 7. Hina + Jurou + Kyou**

**Number 8. Jack + jeon + Penla**

**Number 9. Seth + Sena + Lee**

**Number 10. Akira + Kesuke + Kelena **

**Number 11. Torahna + Fashena + Borgos**

**Number 12. Shugesh + Mena + Seno**

"**Okay now that you all have your groups its time for us to do the training for today, first off I want you all to run 20 laps around the town got it?" **said Chief Dekne

"**Yes Chief" **said all of the students in almost perfect sync

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

A hour later..

"**I am so tired! He didn't have to make us run 20 laps! My legs feel like jelly! Worst off were wearing our weights!" **complained some of the students

Once they got back at the school, some of the students collapsed immediately, a few of them passed out but not many.

"**Chief, Can we have water!" **said Louis

"**Sure go to the lake behind the school to the lake, you all to you guys can swim if you want, 20 laps is a lot" **said Chief Dekne

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Out at the lake..

A lot of the students hopped in to swim while others drank.

"**Hey Goven want to swim?"** asked Fena

"**Yeah sure why not!"** said Goven

"**Okay lets get I"** Kyle was saying as he was interrupted

"**GOVEN PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!"** screamed Fena

"**What? I always swim with nothing on, is there a problem with it?" **asked Goven

"**YES THERE IS YOUR IN PUBLIC! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU" **screamed Fena

"**Well I ain't swimming with my clothes on!" **said Goven

They all jumped in the lake for a quick swim..

"**Okay you are all free to go home! Remember the routine, I want you all to follow it!"** said Chief Dekne as he waved bye

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Yes I am making Goven slightly like Goku when he was a kid, but not too much, just really naïve, he will grow out of it though.


	4. Tournament Saga Chapter 4 Final Prep

The next episodes might take longer to come out, I am preparing the ideas for them at least some of them, so sorry if they take longer.

I do not own DBZ or any of its characters btw

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"**Students, We have picked the ones to participate in the tournament next week, you know who you are" **said Chief Dekne

"**Okay all line up, we are going to do a exercise, I want you all to increase your weights by 1000, we usually increase by 100 a day, but today we are going to do 1000, just to increase your strengths more."** Said Chief Dekne

After they all increased the weight there was a loud crash, that seemed to be most of the kids falling on their face's

"**Oww!" **screamed one of the kids that had blood on his face from falling

"**We're entering the final week before the tournament so that's why we increased the weight to be truthful, we expect to win this tournament this year, we are competing with rest of the lower class village's We were the weakest of the villages but now we are not so sure, that's why we're competing this year" **said Chief Dekne

All of the students looked excited for the upcoming tournament

**Oo**Two hours later**oO**

"**Kyle were you picked too?"** asked Goven, Kyle was surprised Goven was picked too, but Kyle nodded in agreement afterwards.

"**I wonder if Fena was picked it would be neat if she was" **Said Goven

"**No she sadly was not, she was classified as not strong enough, Its odd though, she seems as strong as me" **said Kyle

"**Well that's too bad, would be neat if our whole group was picked, where is she anyway?" **asked Goven

"**She's training herself, shes mad she was told shes not strong enough" **said Kyle smirking

"**Speaking of training we should do so too" **Said Goven excitedly

"**You can, but I am going to rest up for a few days then training a bit more" **said Kyle

"**Okay, well see you tomorrow! I am going to go train at my house!"** said Goven happily

**Oo**Two hours Later**oO**

Goven was doing pushups with his weights increase by 1000, he increased them again hoping to become way stronger, it worked a good bit not too much though, he was on his 10 thousandth push up sweat forming on his face, heavy breathing getting exhausted but he kept pushing on, he collapsed out of exhaustion over working his body, he woke up the next morning in a hospital bed, turns out he injured his self but they put him in a healing tank, the tournament was 3 days away at this point, fortunately he got a zankai boost from this, which they learned about in training, which he was happy about a little bit.

"**Goven you overworked yourself, your lucky we found you, your weights was higher then you should have had it set! They were at 10000! They were suppose to be a 7000, no wonder you overworked yourself!" **said Chief Dekne to the boy

"**I am sorry Chief but I wanted to get stronger so I increased it, it may have been 3000 in one night but I could handle it!" **said Goven

"**You ended up in the hospital that's what you call handling it!"** screamed Chief Dekne a little irritated at the boy, he was not going to take further arguments and left the room leaving a confused Goven behind

Goven proceeded to test out his new strength from training and the zenkai boost needless to say he was extremely happy with it, and was planning on stepping up his training but he needed a healing tank at his home, which he could not afford with the little money he had from doing jobs for the other villagers.

"**Man I need to step up my training so 3000 pounds doesn't make me end up in the hospital! And I want to be able to beat that certain person" **said Goven as the flashback appeared in his head again he always wanted to take out Prince Zen sense that day, even though not kill him, just throw him off of his throne so he does not act like he rules everyone anymore, so he does not act like he can beat anyone and then kill anyone that shows signs of becoming stronger then him,

Goven was getting up to leave the hospital when he noticed something, there was a note on the table, he went over to it, but it wasn't signed, it just told him to train as hard as he can, and that a major threat is coming his way, it says that after the tournament to train as hard as he can and that the money inside the note is for a healing chamber, Goven was surprised but excited that he could train harder now!

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Yes this is the final preparations episodes! The threat will not be right after the tournament probably a few chapters away, but we will see.

Govens Power Level

Before Zenkai and training: 2300

After Zenkai and training: 5740


	5. Tournament Saga Chapter 5 Match One

**Goven: Oh next chapter! Nice! You better let me win the tournament in a few chapters! If you do not then I will blast you!**

**Magma: but I control your every thoult, your every movement, so your not going to do anything**

**Goven: OH YEAH!**

***Boom***

**Magma: Ha! Stop blasting yur self! Stop blasting your self!**

**I do not own dbz!**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"**Okay the kids that have been chosen, follow me" **said Chief Dekne as four kids followed him.

"**This is the tournament ring, where the battles will take place," **

It looks like the world martial arts stadium

"**Over here is the food for the fighters, and over here are the bathrooms, oh yeah that right there is the drink table" **

The four kids were not listening, they were busy stuffing there face's full of turkey and roast beef, don't forget fresh greasy bacon**.**

"**Hey! Where you guys even listening!" **The kids didn't respond to his yell, instead they picked up more food.

"**What am I going to do with the four of you!" **

**OooO**

**Chosen kids are: Goven, Kyle, Louis, and Datura.**

**OooO**

**Oo**Govens P.O.V**oO**

I stared at the endless crowd of people, I counted more then 10,000, My heart started to beat faster and faster, I started to sweat, so much people, what if I don't fight well? What would they think of me! I must prove myself to the world, otherwise I will never get my revenge on him..

As I was about to prepare for the fights later, 12 other kids came in to the room, I suspected they were the other fighters, some looked nice, but others looked horribly evil, I started to panic more, what if I ain't good enough?

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts as one of them approached me

"**Hey kids are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost" **said the kid

"**Haha, yeah just a lot of people are here" **said Goven in response

"**Yeah can be intimidating, anyways my name is Bekneha" **Said Bekneha as he reached out his hand

Goven grabbed his hand and said **"Oh my name is Goven" **

'**Well nice to meet you Goven, anyways I better get back to my group otherwise they will get mad"**

"**Okay see you later!"** said Goven while waving

**Oo**All of the kids went out to the stage where they decided who would fight who**oO**

**Tournament Match LineUp:**

**Slenam vs Bekneha**

**Kyle vs Chikia**

**Leknee vs Hen**

**Goven vs Menjik**

**Lemnie vs Sonomy**

**Louis vs Aiya**

**Datura vs Akihide**

**Jen vs Akito**

"**Lets get the tournament underway! Slenam and Bekneha please report to the stage!" **Shouted the announcer as the crowd cheered

"**These two kids, are brother vs brother! They are said to have almost equal power! And are some of the most powerful in there village!"**

"**So Slenam, are you ready to lose?"**

"**Only if you are"**

"**Ha, you are the one that will lose"**

"**Okay Kids! 5.. 4.. 2.. 1.. GO!"**

Slenam jumped up first heading straight for his opponent, he threw all of his strength in a punch aimed for his head, Bekneha just moved his head to the side.

"**That would have worked on someone weaker then you brother"** said Bekneha who proceeded to punch his brother in the gut, while proceeding to hit him up in the air, only to appear above him to hit him to the ground, but Slenam turned and jammed a punch in to his side, causing Bekneha to cough up blood, Slenam proceeded to hit him to the ground as fast as a meteor, it would have injured him, but Bekneha quickly gained control and stopped right before he hit the ground, and flew straight to his brother, Slenam went to punch him, but he just caught his punch

"**Sorry brother, but I can't lose, I won't, I am not going easy on my little brother"**

Bekneha slabbed his fist into his brothers side and then punched him to the ground Slenam hit the ground and passed out from the pain.

The announcer ran over to see if he was okay.

"**ALRIGHT! IT'S A KNOCKOUT! BEKNEHA WINS!"**

"**Sorry brother but I had to win, I hope you recover"**

Bekneha walked in to the fighter area, with out saying anything else

"**Kyle Bekneha seems odd to me.." **Goven whispered

"**Tell me about it how could he do that to his little brother.." **Kyle said in response

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Sorry no more fights today! I am horrible at the scenes XD, but I will try to get the next ones better!**


	6. Tournament Saga Chapter 6 Match Two

**The tournament saga chapters are not going to be that long, this is basicly the experimental saga to see how I will write rest of them, the length and how you guys want me to write them, but don't be confused this saga is staying!**

**The next Saga after this one will be much longer!**

**To make sure there is no confusion! Chikia is a female.**

**I do not own DBZ!**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"**Okay! Can we get the next fighters out here! Kyle and Chikia!"** Screamed the announcer to the cheering crowds

"**So how strong are you?" **asked Kyle while pointing at Chikia

"**Strong enough to beat your face in" **

"**I highly doubt that, you look like my baby sister, no muscle at all!"**

"**I will show you!"** said Chikia obviously angry

"**Okay fighters get ready! 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. GO!" **screamed the announcer in joy!

Chikia charged at Kyle, throwing a right punch at him,

Kyle grabbed Chikias punch, but received a kick to the side

Kyle through Chikia up in the air, fazing in above her to smash her to the ground

Chikia saw this coming, and turned to kick him in the gut, but Kyle dodged it while proceeding to hit her to the ground.

Before Chikia could hit the ground she got her balance and started to hover.

"**You will pay for that" **Chikia said angrily

Chikia went top speed flying straight for Kyle, she punched him in the gut causing Kyle to cough up a lot of blood

Kyle was really angry at this point, he got all of his strength and hit Chikia in the face, while she was recovering he took the time to hit her in the gut repeatedly then slammed her in to the ground.

"**10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.."**

"**No I am up!" **Chikia said tiredly

Chikia got up and charged her opponent took a punch straight at kyle, before it could hit he punched her fist at that exact moment Chikia kneed him in the gut then punched up in the face, he fell to the floor passed out.

"**IT'S A KNOCK OUT! CHIKIA WINS!" **screamed the announcer

"**Yes! I told that punk wasn't as tough as he pretended to be!" **Chikia screamed in joy

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**There's some info at the top make sure you read it.**


End file.
